


一辆痛车

by SourCreamPumpkin



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourCreamPumpkin/pseuds/SourCreamPumpkin





	1. Chapter 1

还是那个脑洞

我不但给它写了个开头

甚至还随便开起了车……

慎入。ABO。

 

 

我是绝望者，是没有回声的话语，

一个一无所有，也拥有过一切的人。

 

最后的缆索，你牵系着我最后的渴望。

你是我荒地上最后的玫瑰。*

 

 

 

 

“去香港这么久，想家吗。”

“想啊。”

 

他眨眨眼睛，脑海里浮现出刚才一家人其乐融融坐在桌边的情景。看见明楼深邃的眼神，他反应过来，又补一句：

 

“特别想大哥。”

 

明楼低笑，伸出一只手把他牵着坐到自己腿上。

 

“是长大了。才多久，快认不出来了。”

“大姐说了，长大了也不能少给红包。”

 

他脸上笑着，脑袋却略略躲了躲明楼想抚摸他头发的手指。那只手只停顿一瞬，最后落在肩头：

 

“这么久不见，是有些生疏了。”

 

 

『我有点分不清了。』

 

出发回上海前的最后一次心理诊疗，他一反常态地没有起身就走，而是抱着膝头坐在床上，像飞空了的巢里最后一只雀儿，不知何去何从。

 

『什么？』

 

负责他术后护理的医务教官在备注栏里写得飞快。

 

『哪些是梦，哪些是回忆，我想得越多，就越是记不起来。』

『由于腺体的位置，它的分泌作用对大脑也有一部分影响，记忆缺失也不是不可能发生的。』

『你们可没告诉我后遗症还包括失忆。』

『一切都还在研究中。』

『我就是研究的对象。』

『感谢你的贡献。记住，有得必有失。』

『我会忘记多少？』

『一般来说，近期的记忆不会受到影响。童年琐事就说不定了。』

『噢……』

 

 

 

“嘶……”

 

他哀戚地喘息着，压抑着呻吟，手指快要嵌穿明楼的衬衫。埋进体内的手指一点一点向内拓进，朝着四面八方熟稔地摩挲揉弄，那里面干涩得像被抽尽了水的湖底，仿佛连同他这片年轻的森林也要一并枯萎下去。

 

明楼深感疑惑，低头亲了亲他的眼睛：“怎么这么涩。”他伸手攀住明楼，乖巧眉眼在颈窝旁细细磨蹭。明楼想了想，仿佛了然笑道：“噢，是太久没做了。”说着撤出手指，又是一阵耳鬓厮磨，一面把难得的温言旖旎吹进弟弟耳畔：“大哥也想你。”

 

他感觉到两人紧贴无隙的地方，正晕开一片蚀骨的热——来自他情感深沉、不苟表露的兄长，一个自分化那一刻起就注定与他不再同途的Alpha最原始最直白的欲求。即使不依靠任何性别本能他也能感知到，这个人不仅是想他，此刻更想要他。

 

“我去看看那东西还在不在了。开头几次之后就没用过，也不知道丢了没。你等会儿。”

 

明楼的呼吸更沉更热了，但多少还守着理智，一边真的放开他，从椅子上起身。

 

明台有了一瞬的失神。

 

预料之中。就跟写在那张术前告知中的一样。

这种——没有任何感觉的感觉。胸腔冷到连呼吸都像在冰冻每一寸生机。

他甚至都回忆不起来，被亲吻被抚摸，被粗暴地进入然后又温柔对待的感觉，明知道发生过，却仿佛是别人身上的事。

 

在对方真的起身去找能让这件“理所当然”的事变得不那么煎熬的东西之前，他一倾身阻止了明楼，甚至向着那里伸出手……

他清楚听见明楼急促吸气的声音。

 

“你这小东西…！”

 

 

『怕我吗。』

 

那个声音低低地，沉沉地问。像厚重而柔情的风裹住新生的树芽。

他于是紧紧闭着眼，嘴唇赌气地翘起，好像打定主意不要搭理。

 

又热又轻，只是一瞬间。一个吻。他倏地向下一缩，一张脸全藏进被子里，被窝里漫出调皮而热切的笑意：

 

『不怕，哼。』

 

那人一笑，把被子连同里头的小小的他一道揉成一团。

 

 

 

“嗯、大，大哥………”

 

他小心摸索着表情和声音，尽力让自己听起来不那么疼痛。

 

“以后别用那么烈的抑制剂了，好好的弄得味道都没了。……唔、再放松点。”

“嗯、……我，我不想被、被有色眼镜看待……”

“你行得正，还怕别人、哼…怎么看你？……”

 

他感觉到明楼驰骋于他干枯而紧涩的身体，这实在不能称之为一场久旱逢甘的缠绵。他的身体被勉强地打开，已经失去功用的内腔不再分泌任何能让他好受一些的液体；此刻他既没有余裕也没有快乐，更是揣测不到对方的感受——他毕竟从来没有当过一天的Alpha，就连欲望也仅在懵懂时被模模糊糊地开拓，所有雨露的回忆里就只有明楼，再没有其他人。

 

恍神间，他忽然被顶到了很深的地方。

 

“打开，让哥哥进去。”

 

明楼揽着他的腰把他从书桌上抱到自己身上坐下。他弓着腰，疼得咬紧了牙。由于被切断了神经信号，已经不会再自动接纳任何形式入侵的腔体，被他自身的体重和对方进一步的挺动压迫得几乎要破裂开来。从来没有一种痛苦可以与之相比。

察觉到他的异状，明楼皱眉，仍然试图安抚：

 

“乖，明台，就像以前那样……进去了就舒服了。”

 

他艰难地直起身，面前是他斩断一切都不可能真正断绝的人不解的眉眼。

 

“明台，”

 

明楼轻轻撩开他额间汗湿的碎发，掌心柔情地拂过他潮红的眼角和失去血色的嘴唇：

 

“你在那边，是不是……”

“大哥，你怎么能这么想我。”

 

忽然间疼得想笑。

 

他从明楼腿上艰难地起身，慢慢地跪伏在对方腿间，又在兄长讶异的注视下伸手扶住那个炙热的源头张口含住：

 

“我是大哥的Omega，永远只有大哥一个人。”

 

 

『明台，你非常勇敢。你的前途无量，正是国家所需。』

『谢谢。』

 

 

难道这世上的爱恨纠葛、别离追忆，哪一件都是真的有道理可循。

 

 

 

（*开头的诗：聂鲁达）


	2. 我就随便写写，不要问我车票哪里买的

当他的术后症状减轻，勉强能够依赖药物入眠，半寐半醒之间，片段的梦境裹挟着记忆涌入脑海。十七岁，还是十六岁？在明楼的房间里，自己赤裸身躯仿佛初生小兽；阳光是那么温暖，像一片又一片柔软的海浪抚摸着他的背脊。兄长的面容湮没在一大片暧昧不清的阴影里，他看见他英挺的下颌，一丝不苟的衬衫马甲，腕上久佩手表留下的淡痕，那只不容置疑的手轻轻拍了拍床沿，命令道：过来。

 

 

“医生说，因为你的腺体被标记过，摘除的难度更大……”

 

眼前是雪白的天花板。他仿佛听见于曼丽没说出来的后半句话：九死一生。明台感到一种清爽的疲惫。脖子后方的一块区域暂时失去了知觉，不知为何，连带着其余的感官也变得有些迟缓了。

 

“你从来没说过……”

“我不想说。”

 

一开口才发现自己的声音沙哑得不可思议。于曼丽正用沾水的棉签涂抹他干裂的嘴唇。

 

“你……你是不是不愿意的。”

 

身为Beta察觉不到被标记的Omega身上微妙的不同。明台看着自己一脸忧愁又竭力寻找着温和措辞的搭档，忽然想伸手摸摸她的头。被他人无条件地关怀忽然变得如此痛苦、如此遥远，仿佛被切除的那个部分不仅带走了他生理上的软弱和自卑，也带走了他感知温暖的能力。或许这也是后遗症之一。

 

“于曼丽，你是对我好奇，还是对Omega好奇。”

“明台！你明知道我不是那个意思……”

“十几岁的时候。”

“什么？”

“我哥哥标记的我。没什么感觉。就记得特别疼，然后就没了。”

“…………”

“满意了吗。”

“明台……”

“我困了。你走吧。”


	3. 一个特别非主流的ABO脑洞

大哥A，明台O。年少时分化成了O的小少爷。

本着在战乱时代避免各种糟糕和不便的想法，当然也藏着种种不能说的私心，以保护的名义大哥标记了尚且懵懂的明台。

后来明台长大，加入军校，回来时大哥惊讶发现明台身上已不再散发任何信息素。

原来明台为了不在各种任务场合以及未来可能的战场上暴露自己，秘密接受了摘除腺体的手术。

虽然能抑制O的信息素和可能造成不利因素的发情，但这种手术会损害身体，减少寿命，相当于燃烧生命。为了完成使命而做出了最极端的选择。

已经既不是A也不是O，更不是B的明台站在明楼面前问道：那时候，大哥为什么要标记我呢。

明楼却无法回答。

两人之间的牵绊既不是血缘，也不是A与O之间的生理和心理纽带……

残躯湮灭，爱能重生。

 

 

黑屏

演职员表

 

（x


End file.
